Denis Savard
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Pointe Gatineau, PQ, CAN | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 1980 | career_end = 1997 | halloffame = 2000 }} Denis Joseph Savard (born February 4, 1961 in Pointe Gatineau, Quebec) is a Canadian, Hall of Fame, former professional player in the National Hockey League from 1980 to 1997. He was fired on October 16, 2008 as head coach of the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League. He now serves as an ambassador for the Blackhawks' organization. NHL playing career Denis Savard was drafted in the first round, 3rd overall, in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft by the Chicago Blackhawks. He was the highest drafted player in Blackhawks' history, until the organization drafted Patrick Kane with the first overall pick in 2007. He began his career during the 1980–81 NHL season in which he had three assists in his first game. He then went on to set the Blackhawks' record (since broken) for most points by a rookie with 75. Savard had two separate stints with the Blackhawks. The first was from the 1980–81 season to the 1989–90 season. The second was from 1994–95 to 1996–97. During his absence from Chicago, he played for the Montreal Canadiens (1990–91 to 1992–93) and the Tampa Bay Lightning (1993–94 to 1994–95). In 1990, Savard was traded to the Montreal Canadiens for Defenceman and future team captain Chris Chelios and a second-round pick (Mike Pomichter) on June 29, 1990. Savard won the Stanley Cup with the Canadiens in 1993. He signed with the Tampa Bay Lightning in the summer of 1993, where he played 1½ seasons. On April 6, 1995 Savard was traded back to Chicago, for a 1996 sixth-round pick (Xavier Delisle). In 1196 NHL games, Savard scored 473 goals and 865 assists, totalling 1338 points. He trails only Bobby Hull and Stan Mikita for total points in Chicago Blackhawks history. Five times during his career he scored at least 100 points and for seven straight years he had at least 30 goals. His highest point total of 131 came in 1987–88 and his highest goal total of 47 came in 1985–86. In 169 playoff games, he scored 66 goals and 109 assists for a total of 175 points. Savard officially retired from professional hockey on June 26, 1997. On March 19, 1998, the Blackhawks retired his jersey number #18. Savard was also inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame on November 13, 2000. Denis Savard has a cousin named Jean Savard who also played in the NHL. Despite the same last name and the same number (#18) as Serge Savard, the two are only distantly related. Career Accomplishments *Chicago Blackhawks most Points in a Season- 131 in 1987-88 *Chicago Blackhawks most Assists in a Season- 87 in 1981-82 & 1987-88 *9th fastest player to score 300 Points- 225 GP behind Wayne Gretzky (159), Mario Lemieux (186) Peter Stastny (186) Eric Lindros (210) Cy Denneny (212), Kent Nilsson (215), Sidney Crosby (219) & Mike Bossy (221) *9th fastest player to score 400 Points- 300 GP behind Wayne Gretzky (197), Mario Lemieux (240) Peter Stastny (247), Eric Lindros (277) Mike Bossy (283), Sidney Crosby (292), Bryan Trottier (296) & Kent Nilsson (298) *11th fastest player to score 500 Points- 377 GP behind Wayne Gretzky (234), Mario Lemieux (287) Peter Stastny (322), Mike Bossy (349), Eric Lindros (352), Jari Kurri (356), Bryan Trottier (361), Sidney Crosby (369), Kent Nilsson (372), & Alexander Ovechkin (373) *9th fastest player to score 600 Points- 444 GP behind Wayne Gretzky (273), Mario Lemieux (323) Peter Stastny (394), Mike Bossy (400), Jari Kurri (419), Eric Lindros (429), Sidney Crosby (430) & Bryan Trottier (435) *11th fastest player to score 700 Points- 525 GP behind Wayne Gretzky (317), Mario Lemieux (363), Peter Stastny (457), Mike Bossy (469), Jari Kurri (483), Sidney Crosby (497), Bryan Trottier (506), Bobby Orr (518), Steve Yzerman (519) & Dale Hawerchuk (523) *8th fastest player to score 800 Points- 581 GP behind Wayne Gretzky (352), Mario Lemieux (410), Mike Bossy (523), Peter Stastny (531), Jari Kurri (558), Bobby Orr (575) & Bryan Trottier (580) *7th fastest player to score 900 Points- 647 GP behind Wayne Gretzky (385), Mario Lemieux (463), Mike Bossy (582), Peter Stastny (599), Jari Kurri (632) & Bobby Orr (638) *8th fastest player to score 1000 Points- 727 GP behind Wayne Gretzky (424), Mario Lemieux (513), Mike Bossy (656), Peter Stastny (682), Jari Kurri (716), Guy Lafleur (720) & Bryan Trottier (726) Career statistics Coaching career Shortly after his retirement as a player, Savard began a coaching career with the Blackhawks in December 1997. On November 27, 2006, Savard became the interim head coach of the Chicago Blackhawks after Trent Yawney was fired mid-season. He was commended for leading a young Blackhawks team to within 3 points of a playoff berth during his second season as coach. The Hawks finished just one victory away from the .500 mark in 2007–2008. The 40 wins in 2007–08 marked the first time the club had reached the 40 win mark in six years. On October 16, 2008, just four games into the season Savard was fired as coach of the Chicago Blackhawks. He was replaced by Joel Quenneville, former coach of the Colorado Avalanche, recently hired as a scout for the Blackhawks' organization. In 147 games as coach, Savard posted a 65-66-16 record. Coaching Record }} References Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:Born in 1961 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Montreal Juniors alumni Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Retired in 1997